


Hamilton One-Shots

by Inked_Doodles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Doodles/pseuds/Inked_Doodles
Summary: A collection of Hamilton one-shots with any couple you wish is featured here.





	Hamilton One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, sinners!   
> [This work was reposted from Wattpad. My account is Fanspazz_36, if you'd care to give it a look! Kudos and feedback are appreciated, as I can't improve or give you guys what you want *wink wink* without knowing what exactly that content is.]

The room was silent, save for the sound of frantic, non-stop typing and the 'skritch' of pencil on sketchbook paper. After a good ten minutes of monotonous report-typing and hearing his best friend sketch, Alex slammed the lid of his laptop shut.

Laurens jumped, then whipped around, glaring accusingly at Alex. "Look what you made me do!" He held his sketchbook up, a dark line stretching from a poorly-drawn turtle to the corner of the page.

The fairly-bored college student approached the fuming Laurens. Faking curious, he leaned forward to have a closer look, then snatched the sketchbook. His best friend typically never allowed him to take a look at the contents of that black book, and now, he figured, was the perfect time to.

Laurens protested loudly, reaching for his sketchbook. "Hey! Give it back! Don't-"

Alex's eyebrows raised as he thumbed through the pages. "What? Isn't all you draw turtles?"

It was true: each page that the shorter man had seen so far was filled with the amphibians. Most were poorly drawn, though he couldn't deny that, if his friend spend a while working on a sketch, it would turn out decent. 

A single page in the middle of the sketchbook stopped him. As he looked up, John covered his now-flaming face with a hand, torn between laughing or crying. The journalist glanced back down, and a devious grin spread over his face.

"Nice drawing! Although, the angle's not how I would have pictured it, ya know?" Alex mused, that shit-eating grin still evident.

Laurens's hand slid down his face, a mixture of humiliated, shocked, and angered. "Give it back!" The sketchbook was ripped out of the now-laughing college student's hands. Not ready to face the shorter man, he turned his back, staring at the wall. His face was surely scarlet, heart pounding furiously. His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the book.

Suddenly, hands were placed on either side of him, resting on the table. He could feel Alex's breath on his neck, sending unwelcome shivers - or were they welcome? - down his spine. An airy breath was released from Laurens, eyes darkening slightly in confusion and possibly something else.

"Show me the real drawing..." Alex whispered into his best friend's ear, voice slightly deeper and more breathy. At his words, something stirred within Laurens, slight but there.

Not turning around, the activist stood up. He could feel Alex move closer, bodies an inch apart. Laurens swallowed, throat dry.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The words came out quiet and dry. He cleared his throat, blinking away the last of his hesitation. He couldn't deny that he'd been pining for Alexander since they first became roommates. Would it really hurt, if this is what he really wanted, to accept his friend's request?

  
"Yes." The single word was enough for Laurens to abandon all thoughts. His lips crashed furiously into Alex's. Tongues wrestled for dominance, but they soon gave up the competition. The back of Alex's knees were shoved into the bed, and he scrambled backward.

Clothes were flung around unceremoniously and tongues clashed once again. Neither one of them were willing to give up the fight until their lungs protested painfully. Alex and Laurens' eyes met, both darkening with need.

"Show me what you were picturing when you drew it." Alex's voice was husky, causing Laurens to close his eyes as a shiver racked his body.

At his best friend's murmured order, the activist tentatively opened his eyes. His hands set to work, kneading and stroking like it was their job. Moans filled the room, giving the freckled man courage. He picked up the pace, seeming to feed off of the glorious noises his friend was making. With one particularly needy whine, he stilled.

The feisty man's eyes snapped open, confused and annoyed that no pleasure was being brought to him. "Keep going!" Alex's voice was a wanton whine; he didn't care how he sounded.

Laurens smirked and shook his head. "Nope. That's not all I pictured."

Alex was pushed onto his back, staring with wide, darkened eyes up at Laurens. "I can't wait.."

The freckled activist snaked his way between the younger man's legs, eyes never leaving Alex's. With a startled cry, Alex threw his head back. His eyes clenched shut as he tried to get a grip on his feelings. Teeth skimmed, and it all stopped.

"Look at me." His words were simple, but it was all he could do to not release right then and there, gazing at those handsome dark brown eyes.

Laurens lowered his head and resumed, eyes fixed firmly on Alex's. The journalist felt a blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks, but didn't look away.

As his tongue worked its magic, he began to feel a stirring in his stomach. Not being able to restrain himself, he thrust his hips. To the shorter man's delight, Laurens's moan vibrated through him, sending him over the edge.

When Alex opened his eyes, he was met with the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. His essence was dripping down his best friend's chin. Laurens's eyes were half-lidded, a loving half-smile on his face.

"What's next?" Alex whispered, barely able to speak. A sultry grin replaced the smile, and Laurens leaned onto his back.

Needless to say, their dorm neighbors got little sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, yes, I did listen to Say No to This while writing! The animation I watched was by Taco the Human on YouTube.


End file.
